Deeping Bonds
by Romi Knox
Summary: Incluso las locas ideas sin sentido de Kise podían llevar a algo bueno.


Bueno, paso acá a dejar este escrito que hice la semana pasada para una amiga ya que se hizo una actividad en el foro en el cual participo ^^! También quiero aprovechar esto para aclarar que, creo, me excederé del límite de 15 días para subir el capítulo de mi FF de Kuroko no Basket, Something's Missing. Para quienes no lo sepan, he estado algo malita de salud y en esas condiciones no suelo escribir porque me da de todo menos ganas para hacerlo. De verdad deseaba escribir el capítulo III entre ayer y hoy para subirlo mañana como regalo de navidad u-u Pero lamentablemente apenas y lo he podido iniciar D: Igual y seguiré dándole al teclado a ver si consigo tenerlo ~

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Comentarios:** Me costó MUCHO escribir esto porque sentía que le era infiel a mi amado AkaKuro xD

**Pareja:** MidoriAka.

**Aclaraciones:** Está situado en el tiempo en que están en Teikou, aunque creo que eso es obvio.

Dedicatorias: Bueno, a mi preciosa Diana que fue quien pidió esto en su Carta a Santa ~ Mira que hacerme serle infiel a mi AkaKuro ;u;

* * *

**Deeping Bonds**

**. . .**

_¿Habrá alguna forma de mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo?_

**. . .**

Un muy animado rubio se asomó por las puertas del gimnasio mientras el resto del equipo de baloncesto de la primera categoría de Teikou se encontraba calentando para la práctica que estaba por comenzar. Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que llegaba unos cuantos minutos tarde, se dirigió hacia un pequeño grupo compuesto por cinco jóvenes de su mismo año y edad, alzando frente a sí una revista mientras sonreía.

—¡Deberíamos intentar esto! —anunció señalando uno de los artículos.

El primero en detener lo que hacía para arrebatarle el folleto al recién llegado fue Aomine, quien se dedicó a leer muy por encima mientras se masajeaba la nuca con su mano libre; ¿de verdad algo como eso…? Por más que lo viera, no le convencía.

—Estas parecen cosas de chicas —sentenció.

—Bueno… es que esta revista me la prestaron las chicas de mi clase —explicó con su típica sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡P-Pero creo que es una gran idea! ¡Incluso se ve divertido!

—Mientras no tengamos que ir al baño acompañados o algo como eso… —inquirió el moreno, casi sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

¡Por favor! ¡Eso sonaba demasiado ridículo con sólo mencionarlo!

—Dame eso, Daiki —exigió el pelirrojo que ahora era capitán.

Cuando el folleto estuvo en manos del chico, leyó con detalle todo el artículo, no tomándole mucho tiempo en realidad. La idea sí era un poco –muy– de chicas, pero si retiraban algunos detalles podría funcionar muy bien; a fin de cuentas, lo que querían lograr con lo que sea que fuesen a probar era acercarse un poco más como el equipo que se suponía que eran.

—Bien, vamos a intentarlo —informó a los demás.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Hablas en serio, Akashi? —preguntó el moreno un poco alterado.

—Cambiaré unas cosas para adaptarlo a nosotros, Daiki —dijo de inmediato.

Murasakibara apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de Aomine, manteniendo esa expresión aburrida que lucía siempre.

—Si Akashin lo dice.

—Pero ese tipo de cosas… ¿no se verá raro? —insistía.

—Yo también creo que podría ser divertido, Aomine-kun —opinó Kuroko, quien se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo, ojeando la revista.

Al aludido no le quedó más que suspirar, resignado.

—Está bien.

Por más que lo quisiera, no podría ganar un cinco contra uno cuando se trataba de ellos.

Luego de que Akashi diese la orden a los demás integrantes del equipo para que continuaran con el calentamiento, los seis muchachos se dirigieron hacia la zona de las bancas, sitio en el cual se encontraba el bolso del pelirrojo. Tomó unas hojas y se dispuso a anotar los nombres de los tres chicos más altos, y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban los papeles recortados y doblados dentro de la franela de Murasakibara, quien la sostenía por los bordes para que estos no cayeran.

—Kuroko, Kise y yo tomaremos uno. Sin importar quién nos toque, la idea de esto es que pasemos más tiempo con esta persona; estudiar juntos, practicar, caminar por los pasillos, conversar…, no importa qué, así que espero que todos colaboren —explicó con total serenidad—. Oh, y otra cosa —recordó—. Daiki, sé que si tienes algunas cosas en mente te gustaría hablarlas con Tetsuya, pero intenta conversarlas con la persona con la que tengas que pasar tu semana. Esto se aplica a todos.

Aclarado ese punto, Kise fue el primero en tomar uno de los papeles, realmente animado de que su idea pudiese servir de algo. Por su parte, Kuroko fue el siguiente y Akashi agarró el último que hubo quedado. Cada uno se dedicó a abrir el suyo, los dos últimos en silencio y el primero casi explotando de emoción.

—Oh —el rubio observó al más alto del grupo—. Parece que nos tocará trabajar muy duro esta semana, Murasakibaracchi —inquirió mientras le daba unos codazos—. Dime que tienes todos los temas de la clase de historia; el examen es el próximo lunes y no tengo nada… —le murmuró en plan cómplice.

El muchacho de cabello lila alzó su mirada al techo mientras recordaba si los tenía, volviendo sus orbes al rostro de su ahora compañero de la semana.

—Creo que no, Kisechin —respondió con normalidad.

Estaban perdidos, y de eso se dio cuenta el aludido cuando escuchó las cortas y simples palabras del joven; ¡sí o sí tendrían que pedirle sus anotaciones a alguien más! Bueno, con suerte alguna de sus fanáticas resultaba ser una excelente estudiante.

—Nosotros seguiremos juntos, Aomine-kun —anunció al moreno, mostrando su papel desdoblado—. Pasemos una agradable semana.

—Cuento contigo, Tetsu —comentó más animado, alzando su puño.

—Claro —el menor sonrió mientras chocaba su mano empuñada con la de su compañero.

Finalmente, Akashi intercambió miradas con Midorima, teniendo los labios ligeramente curvados mientras mostraba el que le había tocado.

—Tengamos una semana divertida, Shintarou.

Y sinceramente, esa era su más pura intención.

Sin embargo…

…ya era domingo y lo más cercano a la palabra divertido que hicieron esa semana fue un uno versus uno la tarde del viernes porque el chico de lentes estaba centrado en practicar la velocidad de sus tiros mientras era atacado. Fuera de eso, recordaba que el miércoles compraron unos helados después de clases pero, de ahí en más, se la habían pasado estudiando día tras día para los exámenes que se aproximaban la semana siguiente, y eso era justo lo que continuaban haciendo ahora.

Con fastidio, el pelirrojo colocó una mano sobre el cuaderno de matemáticas y giró su rostro hacia su compañero, quien se encontraba tras él mientras memorizaba algunos nombres para el examen de biología.

—Shintarou —le llamó—. ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso y hacemos algo juntos? La vida no se trata sólo de estudiar y jugar baloncesto, también debes darte un tiempo para disfrutar de ella y pasarlo bien.

El aludido, aún con su mirada dentro del libro, ni siquiera se volteó a ver al pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien así, Akashi. Todavía puedo estudiar —aseguró con su tono de voz serio—. Si quieres descansar, puedes bajar a la sala y ver televisión o usar la cocina; mis padres están trabajando después de todo.

Si no fuese porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, de seguro el pelirrojo hubiese chasqueado su lengua o bufado fastidiado ante esa respuesta. Al contrario, sólo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose por unos segundos antes de abrirla, ocurriéndosele algo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —un último intento por sacar conversación no estaba de más.

—No es necesario, pero agua está bien —se limitó a decir.

—Lo tengo.

Y con eso, la puerta fue cerrada con tal fuerza que Midorima tuvo que girarse a confirmar si no se había salido de las bisagras; ¿qué había sido aquello tan repentino?

En la cocina, Akashi abría el refrigerador para ver qué podía encontrar, limitándose a servir un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y el agua de su compañero en otro. Guardó el envase en su lugar y suspiró un poco molesto mientras subía por las escaleras con ambas bebidas en manos; ¿por qué tenía que acabar de esta manera su semana? En serio había querido hacer varias cosas junto al de cabellera verde a sabiendas de sus sentimientos, pero todo lo mandó al caño al decirle que iba a dedicarse sólo a los estudios.

Ah, en serio no podía soportarlo…

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su jugo sobre la pequeña mesa en la que estaban sus cosas y, una vez que se acercó a Midorima, aún con toda la intención de sólo entregarle el agua, terminó por vaciar el vaso sobre su cabeza, dejándose llevar un poco por lo hastiado que se encontraba.

—¡¿Q-Qué te sucede de repente, Akashi?! —preguntó todo alterado.

—Me cansé de esperarte, Shintarou —respondió de lo más tranquilo, casi como si se hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima.

Luego de dejar el vaso en el escritorio de éste, caminó hacia el armario y sacó la toalla para lanzársela al ahora "mojado" Midorima, cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en un gesto de evidente superioridad.

—Toda la semana hicimos lo que tú quisiste, pero ignoraste lo que yo tenía planeado para hacer —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿De verdad creíste que me lo iba a aguantar hasta que esto terminara? Pues hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia contigo.

—¿Y eso qué quie…? —no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que el ver el rostro del pelirrojo le dejó en blanco por unos segundos; estaba realmente enojado—. Bien —soltó una bocanada de aire, poniéndose de pie mientras se sacaba la franela—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Midorima dejó su vestimenta sobre el espaldar de la silla y tomó asiento en su cama para secarse el cabello, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió otras manos posarse sobre la toalla y rozar con las propias. Pronto era Akashi quien se encargaba de la tarea, quedándose en silencio durante ese tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando hubo terminado, fijó su afilada mirada sobre los orbes verdes de su compañero, totalmente serio.

—Aceptarás lo que sea que quiera, ¿cierto, Shintarou?

—Sí… sólo dilo, Akashi.

Unos segundos más pasaron hasta que el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria Teikou se decidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con ligereza mientras paseaba su vista sobre el dorso descubierto de su mejor lanzador, curvando sus labios de manera imperceptible; bueno, ya que habían llegado a esas, estaría mal de su parte no aprovechar la situación que se le servía en bandeja de plata.

Por su parte, Midorima se encontraba evidentemente incómodo con aquella situación; no era que le inquietara estar sin camisa frente a un hombre, pero la situación cambiaba de forma drástica cuando era el pelirrojo de quien hablaba. Él lo sabía, Akashi lo sabía, todos los demás miembros de la Generación de los Milagros sabían los sentimientos que mantenía hacia el pequeño capitán, así que… ¡un poco de piedad, ¿no?!

Al destino en serio que le encantaba jugar algunas veces.

Y fue cuestión de un lapso de tiempo bien corto para que el chico de lentes se diese cuenta que aquello era muchísimo más que cierto, y lo supo en el instante en que se encontró acostado sobre su cama con un pequeño cuerpo masculino sobre el de él. Akashi le seguía observando de la misma manera, haciéndole sentir que todo lo que sucedía era muchísimo más que real, y que obviamente no se encontraba soñando despierto.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus labios se vieron acaparados por los del pelirrojo, de verdad pensó que debía de estar en un sueño; eso no podía estar sucediéndole, ¿cierto? A fin de cuentas, el chico no era del tipo que haría ese tipo de cosas por lástima, aunque tal vez por crueldad…, no, tampoco sería capaz.

—¿Sabes? Sería mejor si correspondieses, Shintarou —inquirió al tener que separarse, aunque mantenía la cercanía.

El aludido lo tomó del hombro para alejarlo un poco mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, quedando con el más bajo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Lo siento, pero esto ha sido muy repentino, Akashi —explicó un poco nervioso, desviando la mirada.

—Haremos lo que yo quiera, en eso quedamos —le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿por qué esto? —preguntó, aún sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—Hm… —lo pensó durante unos segundos—. ¿Podemos dejar la charla seria para después?

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta, y es que nuevamente volvía a besar al más alto, quien al principio igual no correspondía pero terminó haciéndolo al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría nada negándose y, a fin de cuentas, él también deseaba poder estar con el pelirrojo, y eso desde hace tiempo atrás.

Midorima rodeó el cuerpo del chico con ambos brazos mientras abría su boca, profundizando el beso que ambos disfrutaban mientras que Akashi, ni lento ni perezoso, deslizaba sus manos por todo su dorso, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón que se apresuró a desabotonar. En el momento en que se separaron, el de mayor estatura volvió a ser recostado sobre la cama para permitir que el pelirrojo se moviera con más libertad, ya que ahora se encontraba besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel de su cuello, dejando unas marcas bastante evidentes que no le podían importar menos.

Admitía que en un principio, cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Shintarou, no podía verlo más que un amigo y compañero de equipo; sólo a eso se limitaba y suponía que sería así por siempre. Para su sorpresa, tal vez al ser consciente de lo que él sentía, comenzó a ver las virtudes que tenía, así como empezó a serle mucho más notoria su presencia siempre que estuviesen juntos o cerca. Todo eso llevó a un momento en el cual, por más que intentara negarlo o mostrarse a sí mismo que estaba errado, la realidad era que habían surgido sentimientos hacia el muchacho.

Bajó el rache de los pantalones de Midorima y se permitió arrodillarse en el suelo, llamando rápidamente la atención de éste.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás pensando hacer, Akashi?! —encuestó alarmado, sentándose de golpe.

—Sólo quédate tranquilo y disfrútalo, Shintarou; será difícil que vuelva a hacer algo como esto alguna vez.

Era cierto puesto que ahora estaba enojado, y tal vez esa falta de oxígeno en su cerebro le había llevado a la conclusión de que debía hacerle saber al de cabellera verde que igual estaba interesado en él y que sus sentimientos ahora eran los mismos. Por eso deseaba que disfrutara ahora de esto y que fuese suficiente para aclararle lo que sentía de una buena vez.

Ya había esperado demasiado y a veces no era bueno dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

—No te muevas tanto, Shintarou…

—E-Es tu culpa… Akashi…

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Bueno, tal vez y terminaba divirtiéndose con todo aquello.

* * *

Y bien, people... ¿Qué les pareció~?

No sé si hayan chicas o fanáticas de esta pareja, pero seas una de ellas o porque llegaste aquí por pura casualidad...

**Gracias por leer ^_^**

Yo de verdad, mientras escribía, sentí que le era completamente infiel al AkaKuro, pero aclaro que no me disgusta el MidoriAka xD

En realidad me gusta el MidoriAka y muchas otras parejas que pueda imaginarme... Sin embargo, sigue doliendo ;u;

**¿Me dejarías un hermoso review? Please (LL'**


End file.
